More Then Meets the Eye
by Fury Cutter
Summary: NarutoTransformers xover. What started at the Valley of the End has drawn him into an adventure beyond his imagination. His world. Their war.
1. Prologue

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
(Blah)- Translation  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Transformers. Transformers is a product of Takara and Hasbo. Whilst Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media _

* * *

_

_Naruto  
_More Then Meets the Eye

  
Prologue

* * *

Warning: This is my crappy attempt at trying to be cinematic. You have been warned

* * *

The scene opens to find the vast star filled expanses of space. It then pans across and Cybertron comes into view. From its surface dozens of what appear to be missiles are launched. One flies past which camera then follows. Voice over then kicks in. 

"_Before time began, there was... the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good. Others, for evil. And so, began the war. A war that ravaged our planet consuming its once rich recourses in our unending conflict. And the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. Many times we have gone out into the galaxy, hoping to find it and use its power to restore our home to its former glory. Searching every star. Every world. And nothing. With all hope of finding it lost, we turned our attention to finding new sources of energy that might help turn the tide of the war. And so we have sent our probes out into the galaxy to locate planets with large amounts of natural Energon. With our probes scouring the universe all we can do is unaware that one of them will bring us to an unknown planet, entwining our fates with those of another." _

The missile approaches a blue/green planet, upon entering its atmosphere parts of its casing is jettisoned till only the head of it remained as it descends to wards the surface.

* * *

The Valley of the end, a scar on the landscape forged by battle between Madara Uchiha, and the First Hokage of Konohagakure. It was almost fitting that this would be their battle ground. 

Sasuke Uchiha, heir of Sharingan and one of the last Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, container of Kyuubi no Kitsune and son of Minato Namikaze (not that he was amongst the few who were aware of this), stood there glaring at one another from opposite sides of the river near the bottom of the waterfall.

Sasuke with his Curse Seal level 2 active and Chidori crackling in his hand whilst Naruto was surrounded by red chakra in the shape of a fox, the blonds' canines lengthened into fangs and his fingernails ended in razor sharp claws meant to rend and tear flesh. The wild unruly hair on his head even wilder and had grown down his back. His eyes were now a furious blood red with thin vertical slits for pupils and the whisker marks on his cheeks had grown thicker, darker and gave him a feral look, opposing him with Rasangan.

"This is your last chance Sasuke, surrender and come home with me." Naruto snarled "I made a promise to Sakura-chan, and I never break a promise even if I have to beat you into a bloody pulp to do so."

"Dobe, you expect me to abandon my path? To forget all about my brother and avenging my clan? Back in our Academy days you were the 'dead last', all mouth and no talent, a total failure. But since then you've grown stronger and stronger abnormally. I don't know how you do it but if I remain in that village surrounded by people who only hinder me and stand in my way, you'll keep getting stronger and surpass me."

Sasuke's eyes widened this Sharingan flaring "Naruto, I am an Uchiha. You are nobody. I will not let you surpass me. I will kill you and through your death I will gain Mangekyo Sharingan, my first step I need to take in order to kill Itachi."

Naruto stared at him "So this is it, this is the real you. Underneath all the angst and emo you're just an ego driven power hungry spoiled little brat who's throwing a tantrum cos he not getting his own way."

Both of them poured more chakra into their respective jutu's and leapt into the air to wards each other the orbs of energy out stretched

"CHIDORI…"

"RASANGAN…"

The two attacks collided head on unleashing a shock wave of light and sound and at is heart was the two boys. In that instant everything changed, he was all set on killing him and it that moment before Chidori and Rasangan clashed he found he couldn't do it…and in that moment of hesitation everything was decided. Sasuke's hand plunged into Naruto's chest ending the battle, all he could do was scratch Sasuke's head band making him as a deserter.

He didn't really know what happened after that. He remembered falling to wards the water and the pain in his chest, then there was a flash of light and the sense of floating after which he passed out.

When he next regained consciousness he found himself lying on a hard cold surface staring up at the nights sky. He didn't know for how long he lay there but he then heard a sound of something coming toward him.

Turning his head he saw a light appeared on the horizon which then split into two and two strange objects materialized stopping just in front of him. There was a strange sound and the objects transformed taking on a humanoid shape which towered above him staring at him with glowing blue eyes. One of them, who was shorter then the other and was a magenta color knelt down and seemed to be examining him although her could think why this one seemed more feminine then the other

"Yjod joz Arcee?" (This him Arcee?) He heard the large of the pair who was colored blue say something but he couldn't make out what

"Ursj, yjod od ejsy vszr yjtre yjr Dqsvr Ntofhr, Mirage." (Yeah, this is what came threw the Space Bridge, Mirage.) The one knelt over him replied

"Apsf joz iq smf ary'd hry yjr gtsh piy pg smf nsvl yp Prime." (Load him up and let's get out the frag of here and back to Prime.) The blue one said "Yjod od Decepticon yettoyptu smf O'f tsyjrt mpy nr stpimf ejrm yjru djpe iq." (This is Decepticon territory and I'd rather not be around when they show up.)

He then felt himself being lifted up by the one knelt over him followed by that strange noise again the blue one changed back into the strange object it was before he slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

AN Ok just a little thing I thought up and I thought I share and see what kind of reaction I got. This isn't going to be a carbon copy of the movie altough a couple of elements form it may show up. So what did you all think, did you like it did you not like it. Should I continue or or should I forget it and delete it, review and tell me. See you all next time, maybe. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
(Blah)- Translation  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Transformers. Transformers is a product of Takara and Hasbo. Whilst Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media _

* * *

_

Naruto  
More Then Meets the Eye

List of Transformers  
  
WW- War Within 

G1- Generation 1

BW- Beast Wars

RID- Robots in Disguise

ERG- Energon

ALT- Alternators

CLAS- Classics

2007- 2007 movie

Autobots  
  
Optimus Prime – 2007 Peterbilt 379 Semi Tractor (G1 colors)

Ultra Magnus – RID Car Carrier

Jazz- 2002 Pontiac Solstice GXP

Ironhide – 2007 Modified GMC Topkick C4500

Ratchet – 2007 Hummer H2 Fire Search and Rescue SUV (G1 colors/Rescue Ratchet)

Bumblebee – 2007 2009 Chevrolet Camaro

Arcee – 2007 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R Motorcycle

Jetfire – WW Cybertronian Fighter Jet

Inferno – ENG Fire Truck

Mirage – ALT Ford GT (Blue)

Sideswipe – ALT Dodge Viper SRT-10 (Red)

Sunstreaker - Dodge Viper SRT-10 Turbo (Yellow)

Wheeljack – ALT Ford Mustang (White w/ blue stripes)

Prowl– ALT Acura RSX

Grimlock- BW Transmetal II Velociraptor

Decepticons

Megatron- WW Cybertronoian Tank

Starscream – 2007 F-22 Raptor (G1 colors)

Barricade – 2007 Police Saleen S281

Brawl – 2007 Modified M1 Abrams tank

Blitzwing – Mikoyan MiG-29/Leopard 2 Battle Tank

Soundwave – G1 Microcassette Player

Ravage – G1 Jaguar/Microcassette

Laserbeak – G1 Condor/Microcassette

Scourge- Peterbilt 379 Semi Tractor (Black)  


* * *

Chapter1

Mirage and Acree raced along the roadways of Cybertron. Only hours before the Autobots were experimenting with a new kind of Space Bridge. They'd fired probes of into space to find planets with rich sources of Energon that they could cultivate and use in their war against the Decepticons, the theory was once the probes had located such a planet it would land in the facility of a rich deposit and transmit a signal, they could then use the probe's location to open a Space Bridge and transport themselves to the location. Something had gone wrong with one of them, opening a Space Bridge before self destructing.

According to the data they gathered the Space Bridge had only lasted for a couple of seconds but it sucked in something into it before it collapsed.

And they were heading towards the sight where whatever it was that was sucked through had ended up, which just happened to be in Decepticon territory

. "I'm picking up on the ionic signature of the Space Bridge, whatever it is were getting close to it." Mirage told the female Autobot

"Any indication of what it is?" Acree asked

"Negative, the resigial traces of radiation from the Space Bridge is interfering with my scanning systems. We won't know what it is until were in closer range. What about you, picking up any Decepticon signature?"

"Noth…wait something's coming just appeared." Arcee replied

"Seeker?" Mirage asked

"Its right on the edge of my range. We'd better pick up the pace."

Both of them revved their engines and sped off like two batrons out of hell. Soon they found themselves coming close to their target

"Alright got a reading, Carbon based, 3'5, wait…Arcee you're not going to believe this but according to this it's human."

"What?"

"I know, didn't think they existed anywhere but Earth. Lets hurry up and get this over with Prime's gonna want to know about this."

Soon they reached their objective, they then transformed into their robot forms to get a better look. There was no mistaking it: lying on the ground was a human boy probably no older the 13 with yellow hair and wearing the remains of some orange outfit.

Arcee knelt down and scanned him seeing that the kid looked pretty beat up _'What happened to this kid, looks like he went a round with Megatron himself.' _

"This him Arcee?" Mirage asked

"Yeah, this is what came threw the Space Bridge, Mirage." She replied

"Load him up and let's get out the frag of here and back to Prime." Her partner said "This is Decepticon territory and I'd rather not be around when they show up."

He then transformed into the blue and white sports car, the passenger door opened and Acree placed the unconscious human inside.

A light then whizzed past them narrowly missing the pair, looking up they saw a sleek Mikoyan MiG-29 speeding towards them

"Its Blitzwing." Arcee said taking out her crossbow and began firing at the Decpeticon triple changer who landed and transformed into a Leopard 2 Battle Tank and began advancing

"Mirage, get out of here." Arcee ordered "I'll try and delay this Decptiscum as long as I can."

"You're no match for him." Mirage replied

"Just go." Arcee ordered.

A rumble was heard and over the horizon a large white and blue armored car carrier appeared heading towards them. It pulled up next to Mirage and transformed into the Autobot sub commander, Ultra Magnus.

"Prime sent me, thought you could use back up." Magnus said taking out one of his large double Gatling gun like weapons "Mirage roll for it, Arcee and I will catch up."

"Yes sir."

Mirage backed up did a 180º turn and sped off whilst his two fellow Autobot's began firing at Blitzwing who was forced to retreat

"This isn't good, if he informs Megatron we'll be up to our necks joints in Decpticons before we make it back to the border." Arcee said

"Then we'd better roll out of here fast." Magnus replied before reverting to his Car Carrier form whilst Arcee became a Buell Firebolt XB12R Motorcycle.

They soon caught up with Mirage and made their way back to Autobot territory, although not without coming under fire from some Seekers.

Several day's later back at Autobot HQ Ratchet was looking in on their guest who was currently floating in a rejuvenation tank specially made by Wheeljack.

He'd been greatly injured, the most worrying being a hole in his chest over his heat. How this kid was even alive was beyond logic but fortunately with his medical knowledge and physiology of many species in the galaxy, he was able to save him.

The door to the ward opened and standing in the doorway was the Autobot's Supreme Commander, Optimus Prime.

"Any change Ratchet?" Prime asked

"None so far Prime." Ratchet replied "I've rigged the monitoring systems to alert me if theirs any change."

Optimus nodded and walked over to the tank where the boy floated where he knelt down until the boy was eye level with him "Where did you come from?"

Meanwhile in darkened room on the other side of Cybertron Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, was sat in silence contemplating his next move in the war against his arch nemesis Optimus Prime.

A door opened and three of his troops entered his sanctum "Hail Megatron."

Megatron rose from his seat and glanced briefly at his three lieutenants, Starscream leader of the seekers whose alt mode was an earth F-22 Raptor. His expert in communications, Soundwave, alt mode a cassette deck. And finally Scourge, alt mode a Peterbilt 379 Semi Tractor, who in appearance looked similar to Prime.

"Report Starscream." He said not even bothering to look at them

"Lord Megatron, we've discovered recent Autobot activity, what is interesting that it is illogical." Starscream said

"We believe it might be linked to the energy pulse that occurred three days ago." Soundwave added

Megatron stared at them "Scourge, get Blitzwing."

Without a word Scourge slipped away to carry out his orders. Soon enough his 'faithful' lieutenant returned with the triple changer

"Tell me Blitzwing, did you see anything odd when you engaged those Autobots that defiled our territory?" the Decepticon leader asked

"I'm not really sure Lord Megatron, I was ordered to survey the area where the energy pulse appeared and noticed Autobot signatures on my sensors. I didn't think too much of it as Autobots wandering into our side of the planet is not uncommon. When I arrived I saw the two of them were huddled over something. I then opened fire and had them pinned down when Ultra Magnus arrived and I was forced to retreat."

"Magnus." A low growl passed Scourges voice processor.

"Enough Blitzwing, you may go." Megatron said, Blitzwing bowed and left as his leader drifted into deep thought _'Could have they have found it?'_

"Starscream, assemble a strike force. Were going to get some answers."

Back on the Autobot side Optimus was seated in his privet chamber pondering the recent developments, the door slid open and Magnus entered "Sorry to bother you Prime."

"Not at all old friend." Optimus said rising "What can I do for you?"

"I'm worried Prime, the Decpeticons have been quiet for a while now. I don't like it."

Prime nodded in agreement "I agree, Megatron has been silent for far too long. This can only mean he's planning something."

"We haven't heard anything from the Decepticons since we launched the probes into space a year ago."

The pair was silent for a moment when Magnus saw some read outs on a nearby screen "Are those the results from the probes?"

"Yes, I've been looking over them trying to find where our guest came from." Optimus said turning his focus back to the screen "From their examinations Ratchet and Preceptor have found out that like the humans we encountered on earth, our guest needs oxygen to survive. So I'm looking for any clue for where he might have come from."

"With all respect Prime, I have Bumblebee Sideswipe and Sunstreaker working on it." Magnus said.

Just then an alarm sounded

"Decpticons." Magnus stated

"I knew this was too good to last." Prime said.

The two of them then hurryingly left the room and headed for the command center.

At that moment several miles from Prime and Magnus's present location a group of Decepticons were standing atop a large structure shooting at the various defenses and the luckless Autobots that got in their way.

In the command area Ironhide Sunstreaker Sideswipe and Bumblebee were doing their best to keep the bases defenses up, just then Prime and Ultra Magnus entered "Ironhide, report."

"Its not good Prime, we've got a group of Decepticons headed our way." The weaponry expert replied

"How many?" Magnus asked

"Seven." Ironhide replied

"Sir, Decepticons have been identified." Sunstreaker reported

"Enemies identified as Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Scourge, Swindle, Brawl and Barricade." His twin, Sideswipe added

Prime and Magnus stared at the main screen gazing upon the image his sworn nemesis's

"Megatron."

"Scourge."

"What's their trajectory?" Prime asked

"There headed straight for us." Bumblebee said.

Outside Megatron and his group of Decepticons had made it to the building

"Stand back." Megatron ordered, he then transformed into his alt mode, a Cybertronian tank. One blast of Megatron's fusion cannon was enough to blast a sizable hole in the wall, he then changed back to robot mode

"Remind me to stop off on the way back, I know a junk dealer on Omega Minor who'll pay cold hard cash for this." Swindle said to the others

"Silence Swindle, your greed will be the end of you one day." Megatron growled "Decepticons advance, locate what we seek."

He then led them threw the hole. It was soon they encountered their first opposition, the Autobot Jazz

"You're not going anywhere, Decepticon punk." He said charging forward firing wildly.

Unfazed Megatron grabbed the Autobot warrior by the head before shoving his cannon into his chest "Such heroic nonsense."

He then fired blowing a large hole through Jazz's chest terminating him immediately

"Autobot scrap." He said as he threw Jazz's corpse aside.

"Optimus, Megatron's group have broken in." Sunstreaker yelled "Their on ground level and are causing heavy damage."

"We've got reports of casualties coming in." Sideswipe added "Wait…someone just reporting in, Jazz, Jazz has gone silent."

Prime was stunned into silence "Ahhh Jazz."

He then stared at the Autobot gathered in the control room "Who's near their position?"

"Jetfire. Grimlock. Mirage. Arcee and Prowl sir." Bumblebee reported

"Bumblebee radio Jetfire Grimlock and Prowl, tell them I'll meet them on route. Sunstreaker Sideswipe Ironhide you're with me." Prime ordered

"Sir, with your permission I'll like to deal with Scourge." Magnus said

"Permission refused." Prime replied

"Prime!"

"I know how you feel, you have the same rivalry with Scourge I have with Megatron. But I need you to head to the medical area, we have plenty of wounded and Ratchet and Wheeljack will need all the help they can get with the wounded as well as protection if the Decepticon's decide to target it. Bumblebee will radio Arcee and Mirage and tell them to meet you there." Optimus said

Magus hung his head "Your right, there's more at stake then my grudge with Scourge. I'll go."

Prime nodded, he then turned to Bumblebee "Have you sent those messages?"

"Yes sir." The yellow robot replied Prime nodded

"Good then go with Magnus. Autobots, roll out."

At that Megatron's group was making its way through the many corridors of the Autobot facility "This is taking too long."

He then turned to Soundwave "Soundwave, deploy Ravage and Laserbeak."

"As you command Megatron." The lieutenant said in his synthesized sounding voice and pressed something on his outer casing "Eject Laserbeak Ravage, operation locate and inform."

The front compartment on his chest opened up and two cassettes jumped out, the black one changed into what resembled an earth Jaguar whilst the red and black one changed into something that resembled a condor, they then ran/flew off.

After setting Laserbeak and Ravage loses it wasn't long before the Decepticons found themselves in a large opened planned room with statues of legendary Autobots scattered about the place and walkways connecting the various floors above

"Lord Megatron we haven't encountered any resistance for sometime, don't you find that odd?" Scourge pointed out

"I do Scourge, keep on you guard." Megatron replied.

A noise was heard from above when suddenly something fell upon Megatron latching its jaws around his arm cannon and biting it clean in half

"Me Grimlock, kill Megatron."

Megatron snarled, then heaved the mechanical raptor off him "Miserable Autobot."

"Megatron." A door opened and standing there was Optimus Prime along with Jetfire Prowl Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

"Prime." The Decepticon leader snarled

"What are you doing here Megatron?" Optimus demanded

"That's none of your concern Prime, but I could ask why your Autobots were doing in my territory." The Decepticon leader replied "Decpeticons, destroy them but leave Prime…he's mine."

The door of the medical unit opened and in strolled Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee finding Mirage and Arcee already present there, Wheeljack and Ratchet were in the background trying to repair a red bot

"Inferno." Magnus said to himself "How's he doing Ratchet?"

"Not to bad, his injuries and relatively light." Ratchet replied

"Can he fight if need be?" Magnus asked

"Just give the order, sir." Inferno replied which earned him a smack upside the head from Wheeljack

"Ignore him, he won't ready to fight for at least a day."

Magnus nodded "Anything to report?"

"Not much, some of the other we treated told us that they saw Grimlock tackle Megatron but not a lot else." Wheeljack replied.

Magnus sighed in frustration, he'd know Optimus since the two of them fresh off the assembly line working as dock workers back when Optimus was Orion Pax. He trusted Prime and would follow any order he gave, but knowing Scourge was out there made his circuits sizzle.

It was then he noticed Arcee staring at the tank that held of the boy she and Mirage had found, he turned his attention back to Ratchet "Any change in our guest?"

"Not yet." Ratchet replied.

A scratching at the door was heard

"What could that be?" Bumblebee wondered out loud, opening the door something black slammed into his chest making fall to the ground

"Its Ravage." Mirage said taking out his gun and began firing along with Magnus and Arcee.

Ravage let out a growl before he turned tail and ran

"Bumblebee on your feet, were going after him. Mirage Wheeljack you're with us too" Magnus ordered "Arcee you stay here with Ratchet."

The four of them ran out of the room in hopes of catching up to Ravage, unaware that in the ventilation Laserbeak was observing them. Having seen what it needed, the condor like robot flew off.

Whilst this was going on Optimus was trading blows with Megatron. Grimlock was carving deep groves into Brawls armor. High above Jetfire was dog fighting with Starscream. Prowl was engaged with Soundwave and the Autobot twins were doing their best to deal with Swindle Barricade and Scourge.

"I'm giving you one and your forces last chance to retreat Megatron," Optimus stated "After that I will have no choice but to shut you down…permanently."

"Don't make me laugh Prime, you've had plenty of opportunities to kill me in the past but your over bloated sense of honor always kept you from going through with it. I however have no such function and in the end it is because of that I will see you wiped from the face of Cybertron." Megatron retorted before blasting Prime with his shoulder mounted cannon.

A panel on one of the wall blew off and Laserbeak emerged from it

"Laserbeak returns." Soundwave reported as the condor landed on Megatrons shoulder

"Excellent work Laserbeak, unlike many of my other warriors you never fail me." Megatron said, he then looked up at the aerial battle that was going on "Starscream, stop messing around with that miserable Autobot and get down here."

"I would love to obey you Megatron, but I'm a little busy right now." The leader of the seekers replied, narrowly avoiding a shot from Jetfire.

Megatron growled "Urgh, I have to do everything myself."

He then fired a shot that hit Jetfire in the back allowing Starscream to fire and shoot off one of the fliers wings causing him to plummet to the ground. Starscream then landed beside his leader "Starscream, take Barricade and escort Soundwave to the location Laserbeak has found."

"Understood lord Megatron." Barricade quickly dealt with Sunstreaker and transformed into a Saleen S281 Police car and drove over to Soundwave knocking down Prowl in the process.

Soundwave transformed to his cassette player mode, matter displacement allowing him to shrink down to 1/10th his size. The passenger door opened and an arm emerged from inside picking up Soundwave and placing him in the passenger seat before speeding off, Starscream transforming to jet mode before heading after them Laserbeak leading them.

"Quick, stop them." Prime ordered he tried to fire when Megatron charged towards him, extending his mace which slammed into Primes head causing him to miss

"No you don't Prime, we still have a score to settle." He made to take another swipe at Prime who dodged out of the way. He quickly got back on his feet and extended his energon blade and lunged at Megatron cutting a grove in his casing

"Sunstreaker Sideswipe Prowl, stop Barricade." He ordered.

The twins transformed into a red and yellow Dodge Viper SRT-10 whilst Prowl transformed into a Acura RSX police car, and made to chase Barricade Starscream and Laserbeak

"Think again. Brawl Swindle Scourge stop them." Megatron ordered. The three opened fire on the three car bots stopping them in their tracks, Megatron knocked Prime to the ground and wrapped his hands around Primes throat "Give it up Prime, as you can see there's not way to stop us."

Starscream raced through the corridors of Autobot HQ with Barricade close behind

"Laserbeak, how much further?" the seeker demanded, the condor/cassette gave a caw in reply

"You'd better be right." Starscream replied.

Soon the party arrived at a lift shaft, Barricade ejected Soundwave before transforming and ripped the door off revealing a long shaft which the three of them jumped down into descending several floors before Laserbeak informed them they'd arrived in which they kicked in their flight abilities so they wouldn't be joining the well of all sparks.

Inside the medial facility Ratchet was doing the final touch ups on Inferno "There, now remember no combat duties for at least two days."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Ratchet." Inferno replied, he then looked over at Arcee who was still staring at the tank that held the boy "What is your obsession with this kid?"

"I don't know what your talking about?" the fembot replied

"Oh come on, ever since you and Mirage brought him here you've looked in on him every chance you've got. Just what is he to you?"

Arcee planted her foot him his chest sending him crashing to the ground "One more word out of you Inferno and you'll need Wheeljack to piece you back together."

"Alright you two, break it up. Save it for the Decepticons." Ratchet said lifting Arcee off Inferno.

Just then there was a loud bang and the door flew off the wall "What the slag?"

The dust then cleared and where the door once was their gatecrasher

"Starscream!" Ratchet exclaimed

"Very good Autobot. Now here's your prize, a taste of my Null Ray."

His right hand changed into three gun barrels which each fired an energy beam that struck the three Autobots temporarily disabling them.

"Nice work Starscream, Megatron will be pleased to know you did something right for a change." Barricade said with a small snigger which earned him a closer look at Starscream's gun barrel

"Be very _very_ careful about your next choice of words." He then turned to Soundwave who had just returned Laserbeak to his chest compartment "Soundwave, get to work."

The blue robot complied and headed over to the nearest computer terminal

"So what is he doing?" Barricade asked

"Fool, he's attempting to hack the Autobots computer network to find what we need?" Starscream replied

"Then why are we down here and not in the central command centre?" Barricade said confused

"You are an idiot Barricade, remind me to have you on the list for a memory upgrade when we get back. The central control centre would be too heavily defended." Starscream retorted before looking round to scan the room when something caught his attention.

* * *

AN Well here's the first chapter. I shifted the focus to the Transformers rather then on the Naruto characters for this chapter, I'm planning on to keep the focus on Cybertron for a couple of chapters before heading back to planet ninja. If your unsure about the Transformers alt modes check out seibertron . com. Send your reviwes cos I love getting um, don't bother sending flames as they will be ignored. Later. 


	3. Chapter 2

AN  
"Blah" Normal speech  
_'Blah'_ Thoughts  
-Blah- Comm. ect_

* * *

_

_Naruto  
_More Then Meets the Eye

Autobots

Optimus Prime – 2007 Peterbilt 379 Semi Tractor (G1 colors)

Ultra Magnus – RID Car Carrier

Ironhide – 2007 Modified GMC Topkick C4500

Ratchet – 2007 Hummer H2 Fire Search and Rescue SUV (G1 colors/Rescue Ratchet)

Bumblebee – 2007 2009 Chevrolet Camaro

Arcee – 2007 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R Motorcycle

Jetfire – WW Cybertronian Fighter Jet

Inferno – ENG Fire Truck

Mirage – ALT Ford GT (Blue)

Sideswipe – ALT Dodge Viper SRT-10 (Red)

Sunstreaker - Dodge Viper SRT-10 Turbo (Yellow)

Wheeljack – ALT Ford Mustang (White w/ blue stripes)

Prowl– ALT Acura RSX

Grimlock- BW Transmetal II Velociraptor

Decepticons

Megatron- WW Cybertronoian Tank

Starscream – 2007 F-22 Raptor (G1 colors)

Barricade – 2007 Police Saleen S281

Brawl – 2007 Modified M1 Abrams tank

Soundwave – G1 Microcassette Player

Ravage – G1 Jaguar/Microcassette  
Rumble - G1 Robot/Micocassette

Swindle- Alt- Jeep

Scourge- Peterbilt 379 Semi Tractor (Black)

Chapter 2

Starscream noticed a small tank over to one side of the room

_'I wonder what this is?'_ he thought as he walked over to it a knelt down to get a better look.

Inside was a human child who looked to be in his early adolescence, several sensors were attached to his chest and over his mouth and nose was a mask connected to a tube which pumped oxygen into his lungs.

"A human, why would the Autobots have a human in a tank?" he wondered aloud

"Maybe they grew him." Barricade suggested

"That's just completely illogical." Starscream retorted "Why would the Autobot grow humans. If this were a Decepticon lab it would make some sense, a race of clone slaves maybe. But the Autobots are too soft to think of something like that and even if they did that fool Prime would never allow it." the leader of the seekers turned to Soundwave "How's it coming Soundwave."

"Creating back door to main network as we speak." Soundwave replied

"Well hurry it up." Starscream stated "My Null Ray won't last forever and that fool Megatron can only keep Prime and the others busy for so long."

Meanwhile said fool was repeatedly slamming his fist into Optimus's face plate. Megatron stared down at Optimus an evil smile spread across his face

"I would waited an eternity for this, it's over Prime."

An energy beam slammed into his chest sending him flying "Not today Megatron."

Looking up Prime saw Magnus with Mirage who had his arms wrapped around Ravage Bumblebee and Wheeljack standing behind him firing on the other Decepticons, his weapon smoking

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" Optimus said in a choking voice

"Ravage, he attacked the medical bay and foolishly we followed. But it looks like it's a good thing he did as you it looks like you need all the help you can get." Magnus replied. Prime got shakily to his feet

"No, Starscream Barricade and Soundwave broke off from the main group. You have to stop them."

"You heard him, Mirage Bumblebee when I give the word go track them down. Wheeljack and I will stay here and help Prime." Magnus then hurried over to his old friend "You go with them Prime, your too damaged to keep fighting. Let me deal with Megatron."

"I appreciate the concern, but my place is here." Optimus replied "Whilst I have no doubt you could hold your own, I have to be the one to face Megatron."

A laser blast struck Magnus in the chest "Oh too bad, I guess you're stuck with me."

Scourge walked forward his weapon out stretched

"Don't worry, I can always find time to deal with you Scourge." Magnus growled getting to his feet, he then looked round at the car bots that had followed him "Bumblebee Mirage, locate Starscream and put a stop to whatever he's doing."

"Sunstreaker Sideswipe, go with them." Prime added

"Yes sir." The four of them transformed did a 180° turn and sped off leaving Prime Magnus Jetfire Wheeljack Prowl and Grimlock to deal with Megatron Scourge Swindle Brawl and Ravage.

"Hey Mirage, any idea how were gonna find Starscream? I mean Autobot HQ is a pretty big place." Bumblebee asked

"Easily." Mirage replied "Mirage to Ironhide, Starscream Barricade and Soundwave have broken off from the main group. We need you to locate them."

–Affirmative.- came a voice on the other end of the comm., after a few minutes the weapons expert's voice was heard -I may have something, Telatran's picked up something in the fifth sub basement.-

"The Decpeticons?" Sideswipe asked

–Unclear, I'll work on it and get back to you on it.- Ironhide replied

"Wait, the medical unit is located in the fifth sub basement." Bumblebee pointed out "Ironhide, try to get in touch with Ratchet and Arcee."

The four of them arrived at the elevator shaft finding the doors had been torn off

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Sunstreaker spoke up Mirage punched the call button a beam of white light formed hiding the shaft from view, the four Autobot stepped onto it and they began descending floors

"You think that Ratchet and Arcee are in trouble?" Sunstreaker asked Mirage

"I don't know, but that's what Prime said they might do and I wouldn't put it past a Decepticon to attack a wounded opponent." He replied.

After what seemed like an eternity the four Autobots finally reached their destination a feeling of dread filling them when they saw that the door here had also been torn off, getting out they quickly transformed and sped off.

Meanwhile Soundwave was making progress "Data located."

"Then commence with the operation." Starscream ordered. Soundwave opened up a panel on his body and pulled out a cable with an interface unit attached to it and plugged it into the terminal strange coding appearing in his eyes.

"How long is this gonna take?" Barricade asked in a bored tone

"Shut the slag up, your complaining won't make it go any faster." Starscream replied his attention again focused on the tank containing the human, a sound caught their attention

"Autobots." Starscream growled "Soundwave, you are nearly done?"

"Still acquiring data." Was the synthesized reply

"Uhh, Barricade help me hold them off." Starscream ordered "Soundwave, a little support."

Soundwave's chest compartment opened up "Eject, Rumble. Operation: destruction."

A cassette emerged and changed into a small purple robot

"Yo, what ya need?" it asked

"We need to hold off the Autobots whilst Soundwave completes his objective." Starscream replied, he then led the small bot and Barricade out of the door and took their positions in the corridor just as Mirage and the others came into view

"Rumble, shake things up a bit." Starscream ordered, Rumble's arms changed into pile drivers and began pounding the ground which began shaking and making it impossible for the four car bots to drive, the four of them transformed however Starscream and Barricade began firing upon them and they were forced to find cover.

Starscream smirked at his handiwork then activated his comm. "Soundwave, how much longer?"

–A few more minutes.- came the reply to which the seeker groaned

"Anyway of making this go any faster?"

–This is as fast as it goes.-

At the other end of the corridor the four Autobots were pinned down by the three Decepticons

"This is not good." Sideswipe said stating the obvious

"Really, what was your first clue." His twin replied as he returned fire

"Any ideas Mirage?" Bumblebee asked "First take out Rumble then they won't be able to pull that little trick again." the blue bot replied

"And after that?" Sideswipe asked

"How should I know, I'm making this up as I go." Mirage stated.

Megatron landed another blow on Prime knocking him to the ground

"You disappoint me Prime. After our centuries of conflict seeing you like this sickens me. Get up pull out every ounce of power in your spark and prove you are worthy of being my adversary, only then will I get any satisfaction out of destroying you." The Decepticon leader demanded.

Prime shakily got to his feet

"Don't…count…me out yet Megatron." He replied "You may destroy me but the Autobots will never falter. As long the Matrix exists they will never surrender. Yes the day may come when you destroy me…but it is not today."

He then charged forward tackling Megatron to the ground.

Grimlock got up off the ground "Me Grimlock make Decpticon trash pay."

He then turned his focus on Brawl who was currently being dealing with Wheeljack who was doing his best to avoid the tank bot numerous weapons. Letting out a cry he transformed to robot mode pulling out a sword. He charged towards the Decepticon tank leaping into the air and bringing his sword down with a mighty slash cutting off Brawl's left mounted Gatling gun arm.

Brawl let out a cry when Wheeljack dived out from behind Grimlock and opened fire taking out one of Brawls four shoulder mounted missile launchers

"Thanks for the assist Grimlock." The scientist said, the Dinobot glanced at him

"You go help Jetfire, me Grimlock will crush Decepticon." Letting out a snarl he charged once more to engage Brawl in bloody (oily) combat.

Wheeljack watched for a moment before hurrying over to the downed Autobot flyer "Jetfire, are you alright."

The white and red bot groaned in reply

"Prime, Jetfire's been hit pretty bad." Wheeljack yelled to his leader "I'm getting him out of here and to Ratchet."

He supported Jetfire as best he could away from the battlefield "Star…scream…" Jetfire managed to gasp out

"Gone, he and some of the other Decepticons broke off from the battle and headed off somewhere." Wheeljack replied

"Let me…go. Gotta…find him." Jetfire said trying to separate himself from Wheeljack

"Oh no, you ain't going nowhere pal. Just stay put, I'll get you to Ratchet in no time."

Soon the pair reached the lift shaft finding the door had been torn off

_'I don't like this.'_ Wheeljack thought as he pressed the call button the beam of white light forming which they used to ride down to the fifth sub basement.

In aforementioned location, Mirage and his group were still shooting it out with Starscream Barricade and Rumble

"This is getting to be a real pain in the tail pipe." Bumblebee commented "You thought of anything yet Mirage?"

"Maybe, just maybe…" they heard the blue carbot say although it was more to himself then his fellow Autobots.

"Mirage to Ironhide." He said accessing his comm.

–This is Ironhide.- came the response

"Ironhide, I need you to do something for me. Access the emergency fire systems for this floor." Mirage told him

–What, what good will that do?-

"Just do it."

–Alright, alright. It's take me a few astro seconds though, I'm not that great when it comes to computers.-

At the other end of the shootout Starscream was also running out of patience "Soundwave, are you done yet?"

-230 asrto seconds till completion.-

"You don't have 230 astro seconds, do it now."

Back in the medi-lab Soundwave continued with his assignment muttering something about arrogant ungrateful Seekers and how he'd like to out fly bot in his place by removing his wings with a blunt object. Then without warning the sprinkler activated and water began raining down from the ceiling

"What is happening." Soundwave was so busy distracted by the water works he didn't notice Arcee's hand begin to twitch.

Wheeljack and Jetfire had arrived the sound of laser fire catching their audio sensors

"That doesn't sound good." Wheeljack said "I think we found those Decpticons."

The two of them pressed up and soon they came across Mirage Bumblebee Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who were still pinned down

"Mirage, what's the situation." Wheeljack asked as he placed Jetfire on the ground with hid back leaning against the wall

"What else." Mirage replied

"That's what I was afraid of." Wheeljack sighed as he joined the others and began firing

"Don't worry. I have plan and it should start in just a few astro seconds."

Just then the sprinkler system went off which caught the three Decpticons by surprise

"What in the name of Primus is this?" Barricade asked

"I dunno, must be a malfunction." Rumble suggested

"You fool's. Don't you incompetence see, it's an Autobot trick" Starscream cried out.

From out of nowhere a laser blast emerged and hit Rumble blowing off one of his pile drivers then another rang out which hit Barricade. Mirage suddenly appeared from out of nowhere

"Very perceptive Starscream." He said before punching the seeker in the face knocking him to the ground. Bumblebee Wheeljack Sideswipe and Sunstreaker appeared from their cover and charged towards them guns blazing. Starscream sat up slightly and fired a shot which hit Mirage in the chest causing him to stagger backwards

"Decpticons, fall back." He ordered, the three of them began running back to the medical bay Rumble complaining about losing his pile driver.

"Soundwave how much longer?" Starscream demanded

"Almost complete." Soundwave replied. Just then a shot rang out severing the cable

"Really, I say done now." Arcee stated as she got to her feet her crossbow weapon pointed at the group of Decepticons and began firing

"You miserable Autobot." Starscream yelled as he began firing however it turned out Arcee was lither and quicker then he was and easily dodged his shots

"Stay still." Starscream demanded

"Sorry, in the words of the ancient ones: Does not compute." Arcee told him in a mocking tone.

She slammed her foot into Starscream's knee joint brining the seeker to eye level with then slammed her fist into his face

"Insolent Autobot." Starscream growled "Do you really think you can defeat all four of us on your own."

"Your right, I can not defeat you on my own. But you forget, I'm not alone."

Another shot rang out hitting Barricade in the leg

"Surprise Starscream." Inferno said as he and Ratchet got up.

The docbot revealed his saw weapon whilst Inferno brandished his extendable laser cannon which doubled as a ladder in vehicle mode and dealt with Barricade and Soundwave whilst Arcee engaged Starscream unleashing several blows to his chest and limbs before delivering a roundhouse kick sending him crashing to the ground. She then pulled out her crossbow and aimed it at Starscream's head

"This is the end for you Starscream." She fired a laser blast. Then to her surprise/horror Starscream rolled out of the way, the laser blast hit the tank containing the human child causing the protective glass to shatter spilling the fluid inside to spill onto the ground along with the human himself.

Arcee was about to go over to retrieve him however Starscream got there first scooping him up in one of his metallic claws

"Hold it right there Autobot's. I may not know what this human is doing on Cybertron but at this moment he makes for a very good bargaining chip." He told them as he got up off the floor "Barricade Soundwave Rumble and I are leaving and neither you nor any other Autobot's are going to stop us. Make even the slightest attempt to do so and I will crush is human like an Insecticon."

Arcee let out an annoyed growl but she Ratchet and Inferno lowered their weapons. Just then Mirage and his team arrived

"Mirage, stand down." Ratchet ordered

"What?" Mirage exclaimed

"They've taken our 'guest' hostage, lower your weapons and let them pass."

"That's right, I know how much you Autobot's value the lives of these walking flesh creatures. This time it is your undoing, now lower your weapons and back away." Starscream ordered. Reluctantly the five carbots complied allowing the Decepticons to pass.

"Soundwave, how much information did you get from their database?" Starscream asked as they ran

"Nearly all of it." Soundwave replied

"It'll have to do then." Starscream grunted as the approached the lift shaft. Arcee and Mirage watched as they left

"Damn Decepticon's, they'd go to any length to save their own tail pipes." Sideswipe growled

"Come on lets go after um. Are we really just gonna let them get away with this?" Sunstreaker demanded

"Hell no." Arcee shot back "Let's get after them."

"Alright, you guys go. Wheeljack and I will stay here and threat Jetfire." Ratchet told them

"Gotcha docbot." Bumblebee replied the four carbots as well as Arcee and Inferno ran out of the room and transformed to vehicle mode.

Megatron's mace connected with Primes blade creating a shower of sparks –Starscream to Megatron.-

Megatron fired another shot from his shoulder cannon into Primes chest then delivered an uppercut that sent his sprawling to the ground "Megatron here, did you complete your assignment?"

–Yes my lord, however there were complications.- Starscream replied

"You failed again Starscream." Megatron snarled

–Don't blow a gasket. We did manage to get enough information before we were cut off.-

"That remains to be seen. Where are you now."

–Approaching your position now, Megatron. And to ensure we make a clean getaway I've acquired some…insurance.-

"Very well. Get here on the double." Megatron ordered, he then turned to Prime "Well Prime, its seems that we will have to finish this another day."

It was then Starscream and is group appeared

"About time you got here Starscream." Megatron growled

"Oh I do apologize fearless leader. However may I suggest that we take our leave." The seeker replied

Megatron scowled "I'll deal with your insolence later Starscream. Decepticon's retreat."

"You're not going anywhere Megatron." Optimus said as he got up off the ground, he then fell back down again due to Starscream shooting him in the back

"I'd reconsider that Optimus. Especially since I'm holding something that I believe is of some importance to you."

Prime turned and looked at Starscream

"By the Matrix." He said in a choked voice when saw Starscream had the human boy in his clutches

"That's right Prime. If you or any other Autobot try's to stop us then you'll be scrapping the remains of this human off the sole of my foot." The seeker smirked

"Damn Starscream." Prime growled "Autobot's, stand down."

Begrudgingly the other Autobot's complied, Megatron and his Decpeticon's began retreating.

"Optimus!" the Autobot commander looked round and saw Arcee Mirage Bumblebee Sideswipe and Sunstreaker running towards him

"Sir, the Decpeticon's have the kid." Arcee cried out

"I know. Come on Autobot's, we can't let them get away. Transform and roll out."

"Hurry it up." Megatron cried out as he led his Decpticon's through the maze of corridors "By the way Starscream, where did you find that human?"

"The Autobot's had it in a tube in their medi lab Megatron." Starscream replied

"Megatron, we are being followed." Soundwave said suddenly.

Megatron looked over his shoulder and saw Prime in truck mode speeding towards him "Autobots."

He grabbed the human from Starscream "Stay back Prime. I know just how much you fool's value the lives of these vermin, and it would be a shame if something were to happen to this one."

The on coming truck then grinned to a halt

"Yes, that's right." Megatron sneered as he began backing towards the hole in the wall.

Once outside he and the other Decepticon's took flight just as Optimus and the other Autobot's appeared changing back to robot

"Megatron, let him go." Optimus cried out.

Megatron sneered "Anything you say Prime."

He then let go and the human began plummeting towards the ground

"Nooo!" Optimus cried out

"Prime, give me a boost." Arcee cried out

"I hear you." Prime then cupped his hands together allowing Arcee to climb onto them then with all his strength launched her into the air. The fembot reached out and snared the falling human in her arms, pressing him tightly against her chest she flipped in midair and gracefully landed.

"How is he?" Optimus asked as Arcee laid the kid on the ground

"I'm no medic, but as far as I can tell he's fine." She replied.

It was then the kid let out a groan and slowly his eyelids began to part

"Optimus, the human is wake up." Magnus pointed out.

Slowly Naruto managed to pull himself from the world of darkness back into the light. Blurred images and alien noises assaulted his senses, a cold wind blew sending a shiver throughout his body, he tried to wrap his arms around himself however he couldn't muster up the strength to do so

_'What's going on? Where am I? What about Sasuke?'_

After a minute of blinking his vision began clearing up however the sight that met his eyes wasn't one he would have expected in a million years. Staring down at him were several metallic giants with glowing blue eyes.

Being in his current state he did the only thing his suddenly numbed brain could recommend as an appropriate course of action, scream like a little girl "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! What the hell."

"Jeu lof, vsaz fpem. Er'et mpy hpomoh yp jity upi." He heard on of them say

"Stay away from me, what the hell are?"

Magnus turned to Optimus "Prime, my onboard computer has scanned his speech patterns and have identified his language. It is similar to that of earth Japanese."

"Good work, Autobot's reconfigure your audio and speech processors."

Naruto began edging away from the group of Transformers

"Wait." A voice cried out, Naruto saw the large red and blue giant baring over him "You need not fear us, we aren't going to harm you."

Naruto stared up into the large face that stared back at him "Wha…what are you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the Commander of the Autbot's."

Before Naruto could say anything, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he slipped back into unconsciousness

"Whats wrong with him Prime?" Bumblebee asked

"Not being a medic I can not be certain but if I had to guess may be due to his lack of nourishment." Prime replied "Mirage Arcee, take him back down to Ratchet where he can fully recover. Magnus, organize a team and begin repairs. The rest of you head back to the command center, I want to know exactly what the Decpeticon's were after."

"Yes sir." The others replied.

Mirage transformed into vehicle mode and Arcee placed Naruto inside before transforming herself and the two headed off along with the others leaving Prime by himself

_'What are you up to this time Megatron?'_

* * *

AN And there we have it, chapter 2 is fini. Sorry it took so long but its here so review and te me what you all think. What did you think of Naruto's first encounter wiith the Transormers, was the fight between the Autobot's and Decpticon's to your liking, do you like this story at all? Let me know. I know this isn't much but I'm not really in the mood to write long authors notes so I'm sighning off now. Later. 


	4. Chapter 3

AN  
"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
_"Blah"- _Memories dreams  
-Blah- - Comm.  
"**Blah**"- Demon_

* * *

_

Naruto

More Then Meets the Eye

Chapter 3

Naruto as upon the railing of one of the lookout points of Autobot HQ, overlooking the Cybertonian city of Iacon. So much had changed during the month (or at least he thought it was a month, it maybe longer) since he'd awoken and found himself on another planet far from his home, his outfit for one thing.

No longer was he clad in his orange jump suit which was beyond saving, instead he wore a pair of baggy black pants that had orange flames climbing up to his knee on his left leg. He also had a jacket that was wrapped around his waist that was similar to his old one minus the large collar and instead of being orange it was black and had red trim and on the back was a red Konoha leaf symbol. And finally he also wore a black t-shirt with the Autobot insignia on it.

Everything here was so much different then the world he grew up on and just being here had forced him to rethink many of the so-called truths he'd come to accept. The universe had just got much larger and it made all his problems, his hopes and his dreams seem insignificant.

"Hey there, there's my favorite little homeboy." Looking round Naruto saw Jazz who was walking towards him

"Hey Jazz. Wazup my main bot dude." Naruto replied a smile on his face.

Ever since he woke up after in Ratchet's infirmary and he overheard the medbot and Wheeljack talking about although it was now weak how his spark had somehow managed to survived.

"Hey kid I'm just fly my man." Jazz leaned against the railing "Something bothering you, energon cube for your thoughts kid?" the Autobot asked

"Ah its nothing. Guess I'm still getting use to this place." Naruto replied

"I hear that, I get home sick too whenever I'm sent off world for long periods." The two of them stared out at the scenery when Jazz's comm. went off "This is Jazz."

He got a message from Ultra Magnus telling he was needed in installing some sort of devise on the ship

"Gotcha." Jazz then looked over at Naruto "Sorry little dude, looks like I'm gonna have to roll."

"Ok then, see you later." Naruto then watched Jazz change into a car and speed off.

He then let out a groan, normally when he got like this he would train to take him mind off it (or eat ramen). Unfortunately since neither Ero-sennin or Kakashi was present he couldn't learn any new jutsu, nin gen tai or otherwise.

He had recently however stumbled across the secret of Kage Bushin, and when I say stumbled I really mean stumbled. Preceptor had been giving him a lecture about the Autobots, the Decepticons and the history of Cybertron. After sitting there for about an hour and the end no where in sight, he created a shadow clone to make it look like he was still there and sneaked off. Two hours later he came back and found that Preceptor still rabbiting on. He then dispelled the clone and received the migraine to end all migraines due to the amount of information that poured into his head.

That however seemed to be a pretty moot point now as he'd managed to pick up several other skills. With the help of his new found learning aid as well as his new Autobot friends he's leant basic computer skills, he'd learnt how to drive, his engineering skills had been improved to the point he could take a small engine apart then put it back together in perfect working condition and to top it off he'd also learnt to play guitar and saxophone as well.

Letting out another sigh Naruto slid off the railing and slid down to the floor and began walking along the corridors. During his trek he passed by several Autobots, even now Naruto couldn't get over it. Here he was in a place where people didn't stare at him with hate in their eyes and didn't whisper about him behind his back, they still looked down on him but hey they were several time taller then him so whatcha gonna do.

After a while he passed a group of Autobots who were discussing the development of the new space craft that was being constructed. Hearing this caused a small twinge of excitement in the young ninja, the construction of for mentioned craft was very reserved for a small team and security on the project was tight meaning that very few had actually seen it…which included him. It was on one of the few occasions he had talked with Optimus.

On the screen Naruto saw something large being constructed _"What is that?"_ he asked

_"That is the symbol of the Autobot's future."_ Prime told him _"That is the Ark."_

_"The Ark?" _

_"Once its complete it will be one of the most powerful ships in Cybertron's history. With it we plan on going out into the galaxy to find new sources of energy and maybe one day restore Cybertron to its former glory. And when its complete and we know its location we'll use it to take you home."_ Prime told the young ninja.

Naruto stared into Prime's face taking in this information, he then turned his attention back to the screen and placed his hand upon it _"The Ark."_

Still smiling at the memory Naruto continued strolling down the hall when he caught sight of Optimus and Ironhide in the distance _'Hmm, wonder where their going?'_ Naruto wondered when he over heard both bots talking about something

"Prime, do you really think this is such a good idea?" Ironhide asked

"We have no other option Ironhide and we've exhausted all other possible means. If anyone can give us an answer, Vector Sigma can." Optimus replied as the two of them walked past the young ninja.

Although he didn't know what they were talking about, something in their conversation sparked Naruto's interest _'Could this mean someone may know where my home is?'_

Without a second thought Naruto immediately chased after them.

All this time however the Decepticons hadn't been idle either, they'd been going over the data that they'd gathered from the Autobot mainframe. Without much success.

"Argh, I can't take this." Starscream yelled transforming his hand into the three gun barrels and pointing them at the terminal he was working at, before he could fire something grabbed him from behind and threw him into the opposite wall.

Starscream growled "Who dares…" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Megatron standing over him, the famous fusion cannon pointed at him

"Choose your next words very carefully Starscream, to me the information on that terminal is worth more to me then you are."

Letting out a grunt Starscream got to his feet "This is a waste of time Megatron. All the time you've made us search this data we could have been preparing an offensive against the Autobots. Instead you've had us on a wild Nebulon chase looking for something that doesn't exist."

Megatron didn't even flinch, he was well aware of the seeker's ambition quite used to his loud mouth ambitions "Is there something wrong Starscream? If you have something to say that just come out with it."

Starscream glowered "I'm saying the Autobot's would have lost eons ago if I'd been calling the shots."

That was it, next moment the seeker found himself being pinned against a wall by his throat "Starscream, only a select few ever lead." Megatron said coolly

"My time will come Megatron." Starscream retorted

"Never, never." Just then the door opened "Report Soundwave." Meagtron ordered releasing Starscream

"Lord Megatron, data shifting complete information located." The Decepticon leader turned to face his most loyal solider

"Show me."

"As you command."

The two then left the room leaving Starscream by himself, a scowl decorating his face _'My time will come Megatron, count on it.'_

Back in Autobot HQ Naruto was using all his mastery in the art of stealth, following Prime and Ironhide as they made their way through the many corridors of the complex leading them to an underground chamber and in the center of it was a large golden sphere which was floating off the ground

"You can stop hiding now Naruto." Optimus spoke up. Said ninja appeared before the pair "You knew I was tailing you." Naruto pouted

"For quite some time now." Optimus replied

"So what is that thing anyway?" Naruto asked pointing at the golden orb

"That is Vector Sigma, the mega-computer of Cybertron." Prime informed him "It is one of the greatest sources of information in the universe."

"And you think that it might know where my planet is?" Naruto asked

"That's right, if anyone ever knew where to look Vector Sigma would know."

Naruto walked past the two Autobots and stared up at the golden orb _'Could this thing really know where my home is?'_

Just then Optimus knelt down and reached out with his hand allowing Naruto to climb onto it picking up so he could get a better look. Just then Vector Sigma began glowing

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, just then a beam of golden energy was fired from the orb which struck Naruto who screamed out in pain before he was consumed by blackness the last thing he heard was Optimus calling out his name.

Slowly Naruto's eyes opened and he found himself before the cage that held the beast that was sealed inside him

"**Your finally awake brat.**" Came the familiar snide tone of the demon

"Why Ky-chan, if I didn't know better I say you were worried about me." Naruto replied sarcastically, this earned him an ear splitting roar from the demon

"**Insolent whelp, I've told you never to call me that.**"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What do you want?" Naruto asked

"**Want? Whatever makes you believe that you posses anything that I, the king of the ****Bijuu could possibly want.**" Kyuubi snarled "**Besides, it isn't I who summoned you here.**"

"But if you didn't, then who did?"

As if to answer the young ninja's question form out of nowhere light appeared illuminating the surrounding area, however instead of a sewer Naruto found himself in what looked like an exact duplicate of Iacon. Then from out of nowhere appeared a robot clad in blue and red plating and appeared to have a white beard which gave him the look of an old man, but more then that he bore the Autobot insignia

"Greetings young one." The old bot greeted Naruto in a tone that reminded him of the Sandaime.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am Alpha Trion."

Meanwhile in the real world Prime had called in Ratchet and he and Ironhide watched as the med-bot examined the unconscious human on the ground

"What's the prognosis Ratchet?" Prime asked

"That's what's confusing Prime, physically he is functioning normally however according to my sensors his higher functions have are in a state of flux." Ratchet replied as he rose up and turned to Prime "Now explain just what happened."

Prime told him about how Naruto followed him and Ironhide to Vector Sigma's chamber and how Vector Sigma began glowing zapped him

"And that's the story." Prime began scratching his metallic chin "Ratchet is it possible that somehow Naruto has interfaced with Vector Sigma?"

"I don't see how. But if he has I don't think he'd be able to last to long, Vector Sigma is the most advanced computer in the universe and I highly doubt a human could survive communing with it." Ratchet replied.

Prime turned his gaze at the floating golden orb his chest plate opened up and the Autobot's most sacred relic could be seen, the Autobot Matrix of Leadership,

"I'm going in." Prime told his fellow bots as he removed the Matrix from his chest "If somehow Naruto has interfaced with Vector Sigma then we need to sever the connection before any there is permeate damage."

He then placed the Matrix's shell against the golden sphere and an almost blinding light was emitted from the point of contact.

Back inside the replica of Iacon Naruto was still face to face with Alpha Trion

"You need not fear me Naruto, I am not here to harm you." The ancient Autobot told him

"How do you know my name?" Naruto demanded

"I serve as part of Vector Sigma and as such I have access to all the knowledge it contains including you. As to how you have managed to somehow interface with this great computer I don't know." Alpha Trion informed him "I know everything about you Naruto, I know all about how you were treated as a child. About how the others around you either ignored you or tried to do you harm. I know that all you wanted growing up was for others to acknowledge your existence so you pulled all sorts of pranks because to you a negative response was better then just being plain ignored. And I know even to this day your in pain, you hide behind that grin to fool the world into thinking that you have no problems."

Naruto stared at the ancient transformer, in a matter of seconds he had managed to dissect the carefully constructed mask that he had spent a life time constructing.

Alpha Trion began walking towards the boy and knelt down until he was eye level with him "Naruto place your trust in Optimus, the two you are alike as you both carry a great responsibility."

He shot a quick glance as the cage that contained Kyuubi who gave him a small snarl

"For you it is being the container of this beast. As for Optimus, he bares the Matrix of Leadership. I do not know who this Fourth Hokage is nor do I understand the situation as to why he did. But I do know that he entrusted this task to you because he believed he could trust no one else with it." He then straightened up "This is your burden to bare. A task that only you alone can carry out."

Naruto stared up at Alpha Trion. Ever since he found out the truth from Mizuki he had never really thought about why the Yondaime had the Kyuubi sealed up inside him, although he respected him part of him also resented him slightly but the words of the ancient transformer seemed to cut through all that.

_'This…this is my burden to bare…'_ he thought as his hand rubbed his stomach before gripping his shirt.

Just then a bright light appeared behind Alpha Trion and standing there was Optimus Prime

"Greetings Optimus, it has been a long time but I knew that one day our paths would once again cross." Alpha Trion greeted the Autobot commander

"In deed, it has been a long time Alpha Trion." Optimus replied "But I'm afraid I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries. We must sever Naruto's connection from Vector Sigma and quickly."

Naruto stared at the pair giving them both a confused look "What…are you talking about?"

Both Autobot's looked at him "Naruto, as your aware Vector Sigma is the most advanced computer in the universe. No organic life form has ever been able to merge with it and for good reason." Optimus told him.

Naruto was about to say something when a wave of pain passed through him causing him to fall to his knees screaming in agony as various images and sounds began flooding his mind "Wha…what's going on, what's happening to me?" he cried out

"Naruto, you've got the whole of Vector Sigma running through your head, you have to sever your connection now. If you don't your going to burn out." Alpha Trion told him

"I…I can't…" the blond ninja gasped

"Yes, you can. Just concentrate. Clear your mind and inside it create a door, that I your way out." Optimus said firmly.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried concentrating "Make a door…make a door…make a door…".

Just then red chakra began being released from his body, his eyes burst open revealing that his normal sapphire blue eyes had been replaced by blood red ones, a loud cry was heard from the cage behind him

"**Useless little brat, I should have known he was too stupid that get out by himself**." A cruel sounding voice passed through Naruto's mouth "**Very well then, if he can find a way out then I'll simply make one.**"

The red chakra being released increased in both volume and speed

"Naruto, what's happening?" Optimus asked, he then reached forward, the moment his hand entered the cloud of red charkra a surge ran up the servos of his arm forcing him to pull it out again

"Optimus, are you alright?" Alpha Trion asked

"Gah, that cloud. It was like sticking my hand inside a blast furnace." Prime replied. A cruel chuckling caught both their attention and looking at Naruto saw a layer of the red chakra had formed around him taking the form of some sort of animal complete with ears and a tail "Naruto?"

"**Not even close.**" The blond ninja replied, a sinister looking smirk spread across his face "**Take a good look at me and remember because I assure you we will meet again, Optimus Prime.**"

There was then a flash of red light and Naruto and the cage behind him was gone.

"He's gone, I can no longer feel his presence with in Vector Sigma." Alpha Trion said solemnly Prime turned to look at him "What…was that?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, that is something for Naruto to tell you himself." The ancient transformer told him "Now tell me the reason you came to consult Vector Sigma."

Prime spent the next ten minutes explaining the situation in detail to Alpha Trion of resent event, such as Naruto's arrival, and his search for his home planet as well as the Decepticon's raid of their HQ and the theft of data fro their database.

"Well that's all the details, can you help us Alpha Trion?" Prime asked.

Alpha Trion looked thoughtful "It will be difficult due to the Decepticon's theft but I believe that I can find what you seek. However I might not be able to give you a precise location I might be able to narrow it down to which galaxy it is in."

"That is all I ask, thank you Alpha Trion." Optimus bowed his head slightly before severing his connection and returning to the real world.

Upon arriving he found both Ratchet and Ironhide waiting

"Welcome back commander." Ironhide greeted him "Did you get the information you wanted?"

"Alpha Trion is working on it." Prime replied, he then looked over at Ratchet who was examining Naruto "How is he Ratchet?"

"All his higher functions have returned to normal, he awoke for a few seconds before going off line." The med-bot informed him

"That's good. Come on lets get out of here."

After loading Naruto into the back of Ratchet, the three Autobots left Vector Sigma's chamber. It was then a call came in, a call that would change everything.

–Optimus come in, this Bumblebee.- came a voice over the comm.

"This is Optimus, what's the situation Bunblebee?" Prime asked

–We got a major situation here boss bot, and I mean major. Our sensors have picked up a ship leaving Cybertron's surface.- the throttlebot reported panic leaking from his voice processor –Normally I wouldn't bother you with this but this is a major situation.-

"What is it, what ship just left Cybertron?" Prime ordered, there was a small pause before the yellow bot answered

-It's the Nemesis, sir.-

Prime stood there shocked at Bumblebee's words

"Nemesis!" he quickly composed himself "Bumblebee, what is the status of the Ark?"

–Its still no where near being completed, even if we put in everyone and had them work around the clock we'd be about a month away from completion.- came Bumblebee's reply.

"Do it, get every available Autobot and have them working on that ship. We need it to go after Megatron before he can wreak havoc on any unsuspecting planets."

Signing off he looked over at the back of Ratchet's van which contained the sleeping form of Naruto _'I'm sorry Naruto, but this takes priority. Megatron must be stopped, now matter the cost.'_

* * *

AN. And with that chapter 3 is fini. Like I said this isn't my favorite chapter so far but it does serve as a filler before the main stroyline kicks in. Are there any Transformers you want to see appear in this send, a request to me although I have to ask not to request any characters from the Takara trilogy, Headmasters Supergod Master Force & Victroy, because I haven't seen them.  
Anyway polls still open, if you've not voted go vote and if you have...go vote again. Next chapter things will really pick up. Till then, peace out.


	5. Poll Results

Well here as I promised are the results of the poll.

* * *

6th place- The Combaticons- Bruticus

"Bruticus hates Cybertron! Bruticus hates you all!"

First appear and combine in Generation 1 2.46 Starscream's Brigade. A terrifying sight on the battlefield, Bruticus is among the strongest of all Transformers. He can pulverize a suspension bridge with one 14,000 psi punch. He can lift up to 500,000 pounds. His armor is impervious to most artillery and radiation. He's also dumb as a sack of hammers. But as far Decepticon combiners go, that's not a problem. In fact, Megatron wishes that he had an army of Bruticuses, and Optimus Prime is thankful that he doesn't.

The cunning Onslaught (leader)

The destructive Brawl

The aloof Blast Off

The opportunistic Swindle

"It's...it's not my fault, Megatron! This greed is built into my personality component!"

The unhinged Vortex

* * *

5th place- The Stunticons- Menasor

"Menasor crush! Destroy!"

First appear in Generation 1 **2.40** The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1. First combine in Generation 1 2.41 The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2. After yet another trouncing by the Autobot, Megatron decides that he needs to fight them on their own tuff: the road. Orders Rumble to steal 4 cars and a truck which they modify into robots which they transport to Cybertron to receive life from Vector Sigma.

The merciless Motormaster (leader).- A Decpticon who was hated by the other Decpeticons

The victory obsessed Drag Strip- Holds the honor of being the one Decpeticon Megatron hates.

The gloom ridden Dead End- "Face it: we're doomed."

The psychotic Wildrider- A complete Loony Toon, you either get run over or get out of his way and even if you do he'll still try and run you over.

The paranoid Breakdown- Totally paranoid, he genuinely believes that things, both living and inanimate, are watching him.

* * *

4th place- The Predacons- Predaking  
"Predaking has the power! He needs nothing more!"

First appear and combine in Generation 1 3.5 Five Faces of Darkness, Part 5.

The ever-patient Razorclaw (leader)

The cheerful Divebomb

The stubborn Headstrong

The easily-distracted Rampage

The wrathful Tantrum

* * *

3rd place The Constructicons- Devastator

"Nothing defeats the Devastator! Nothing!"

First appear and combine in Generation 1.**16** Heavy Metal War. The first ever combiner team to appear and certainly one of the most popular. They have somewhat confusing origins but the one that's generally accepted is that they were construction bots on Cybertron that were reprogrammed by Megatron.

Scrapper, (usually) the leader, a modest but masterful designer

Bonecrusher, a destructive berserker

Scavenger, who has some major self-esteem issues

Mixmaster, a manic and somewhat crazed chemist.

Hook, a snobbishly perfectionist engineer.

Long Haul, a hard-working transporter who longs to be on the battlefield.

* * *

2nd place The Protectorbots- Defencor

"Call sanitation. There's junk all over the street!"

First appear and combine in Generation 1 2.49 B.O.T. This team of emergency, rescue and law enforcement vehicles are dedicated to the protection of humans and their homes. To this end, they will respond to any manner of mundane human emergency and help in any way they can.

The energetic Hot Spot (leader)

The savvy Streetwise

The bad boy Blades

The easy going Groove

The pacifistic First Aid

* * *

1st place The Aerialbots- Superion

First appear and combine in Generation 1 2.41 The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2. created to counter the threat of the Stunticons, from 5 ancient Cybertronian aircraft the Autobots create the Aerialbots and Optimus decrees "Let them think for themselves, to grow in knowledge and wisdom, and let them always value freedom and life wherever they find it." however it turns out, with the exception of Silverbolt, they all have major ego's.

Silverbolt - is the responsible one, the leader, and scared of heights.

Skydive - is the strategist, the modest and bookish one who doesn't realize he's the best flier the Autobots have.

Fireflight - is the space case who's a hazard to everything else in the air.

Air Raid - is a gung-ho, reckless, fearless, and fun-loving warrior.

Slingshot - loud-mouthed, bragging jerk with VTOL capabilities.

* * *

Well there we are the winners of the pole are Devastator and Superion, I should have guessed this result and skipped the pole all together. Don't get too worked up if your favorite gesult didn't win, their component bots may show up in fact I'm tinkering with the idea of how to include the Predacon's in this. Oh well thank you to everyone who voted and I hope to begin work on the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 4

AN  
"Blah"- Normal Speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
"BLAH"- Jutsu  
**"Blah"**- Demon, Inner, Summon

List of new Transformers  
Thundercracker– 2007 F-22 Raptor (G1 colors)  
Skywarp – 2007 F-22 Raptor (G1 colors)  
Blackout – 2007 MH-53M Pave Low IV  
Scorponok – 2007 Mechanical Scorpion  
Onslaught- CLAS- S.W.A.T. vehicle  
Wild Rider– Acura  
Dead End- ALT- Dodge Viper  
Runamuck- G1 Pontiac Trans Am  
Runabout- G1 Lotus Esprit  
Frenzy – G1 Robot Warrior/Microcassette  


* * *

_Naruto_  
More Then Meets the Eye

Chapter 4

Sakura ran. It was all she could do. Around her the village was in ruins and flames arose from them, the clouds of smoke blocking out the sky above. The sound of thunderous footsteps in the background forced her to pick up the pace when something hit her leg causing her to tumble to the ground.

She looked over her shoulder to see what she had tripped over and the sight made her blood run cold, lying there was Naruto his tanned skin ash grey and his normally bright cerulean blue eyes empty and lifeless. _"Naruto, no!"_

It was then a large shadow descended over her and looking up Sakura saw a tall figure, the fire light glinting off its armor as well as its arm mounted weapon. Sakura stared up into the giant's cruel face its red glowing eyes fixed upon her sending a shiver of fear through her body

_"AAAAAAAHHHHGG!"_

* * *

Sakura's eyes burst open her breath heavy and sweat pouring from her brow. "Shhh, shhh. It's alright." A soothing voice said and she felt a hand running through her pink locks. Shizune looked down at the girl who's head was in her lap "The dream again?"

Sakura nodded. She smiled at her _'Poor girl, she's lost so much.'_

She then looked upon the other people who were gathered here _'And not just her, everyone has lost someone or something precious to them.'_

She could help but remember the attack happened although to be honest she would rather forget it but she couldn't, the scars ran too deep and she was doubtful that they would ever fade. It had changed everything.

The day the Leaf Village fell.

* * *

It had started off like any other day. The sun had risen and the people of the village had been going about their business. The students of the academy were preparing for another day of class. The village ninja were either about go off on another mission that would help their homes financial security or get ready for another day of training. Civilians went about their lives providing the very heart and sole of the village. At the nearby bathhouse certain white haired Sennin was making himself for another day of 'research'. And finally in the large tower that dominated the rest of the village the blond haired Hokage was sleeping off her latest sake binge.

Hatake Kakashi watched the village from his vantage point atop the Hokage monument seated on the head of his former master. _'This village, everyone seems to carry on as normal. But the same time this doesn't seem right. It's like a vital part is missing.'_

It seemed like ever since the failed attempt to retrieve the AWOL Uchiha, the village seemed to be...fake. It was if someone had torn down the village then replaced it with a carbon copy of itself; however like any copy it was missing something that gave it its heart and soul.

He closed his eye(s) the image of the bright light in the sky and his student being sucked up into it. He didn't know what it was or what it had done with his pupil, all he knew was Naruto was gone. By the time he reach the valley itself all he found was a Konoha headband that had a slash mark running across it. He had relayed this information to both the Hokage and the council they had immediately been told to keep his mouth shut by the old farts and informed he would be charged with treason if he breathed a word about what happened.

Not long afterward a statement was released to the public announcing the failure to retrieve Sasuke, in which also included that Naruto had died during the mission fighting against Sasuke.

* * *

Outside the main gate two Chuunin were standing guard watching for any sign of someone approaching. It was a fairly boring task and to be honest everyone hated it, however they knew it had to be done. What happened next they couldn't explain. The first thing they noticed what the noise, a noise that neither of them had ever heard before and would never hear again. Then from over the horizon came a large white and black mechanical behemoth rolling towards them

"What the hell is that?" one asked.

"I have no idea." The other replied.

Just then the white and black object stopped a yard away from them, the inside of the large barrel then rose up and began glowing. Before either of the two guards could comment on this, there was a loud almost deafening sound and a large blast of pure energy was released from the barrel, moments later the main gate was blasted off its hinges sending them flying for half a mile before crashing to earth, people scrambling to get out of the way.

* * *

Megatron rolled towards the opening he had just made, taking in the sight of his surrounding as he entered: he was not impressed. Just then three blurs overtook and sped off into the village itself, Dead End Wild Rider and Barricade who also contained Soundwave, and three jets and a helicopter passed overhead, Starscream Skywarp Thundercracker and Blackout.

At the same moment there was a disturbance at the east gate which had been assaulted by Brawl and his fellow Combaticons Onslaught and Swindle. And from the West came Scourge along with Blitzwing Runabout and Runamuck.

Despite only being in vehicle mode the Decpeticons wasted no time in causing havoc, the carbots and Swindle tore their way through the streets, Wild Rider taking the opportunity to smash his way through several small shops and run down several people including the Ichiraku ramen stand, its owner Teuchi meeting his end.

Whist Starscream and the jets where making passes, Blackout was searching for a place to put down and await the order to strike, his sensors found an ideal location and headed for it.

* * *

Neji had been running through his Hakkeshou Kaiten at the Hyuuga clans privet training ground when the destruction of the main gate happened. Confused he went to find some answers and found the rest of the compounds residence in a panic, guards were rounding up several junior and seniors no doubt to get them to safety.

"Neji-san!" hearing his name called he caught sight of Hinata who were heading towards him.

"Lady Hinata, what the hell is going on?" Neji asked

"I…I don't know, I was going to run through some drills when there was a loud noise. Next thing I know the whole place is in a panic." Hinata informed him "Neji-san, you don't think it's another invasion do you?"

"I don't know." Neji replied. Just then a noise from above caught their attention and looking up saw Blackout heading towards them, a large cloud of dust was kicked up as the large helicopter Decepticon touched down his rotor blades slowly coming to a stop.

* * *

Several of the village's shinobi had surrounded Megatron who had come to a halt just inside the city walls. Suddenly cries of terror rang out as the Decpeticon leader transformed and rose up to his full height towering over just about every structure in the facility.

Megatron then raised his fusion cannon into the air and fired a shot signalling the other Decepticons to transform his voce ringing above the sounds of terror "Their defences are broken, let the slaughter begin."

Seeing their leader signal the other Decpeticons transformed, Barricade ejecting Soundwave who mass shifted as he transformed in midair. Touching down the Decpeticons communications operative pressed his eject button and the front of his chest opened "Eject Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak. Operation: Destruction."

Four tapes flew out of his chest and transformed in the two smaller bots as well as the jaguar and condor. The village was filled the sounds of cries and destruction as the Decpeticons tore their way through the village. The ninja's discovering that their weapons and techniques had to affect on the invaders armor.

Above the village Skywarp and Thundercracker were shooting at the people from the air

"Ha ha, Look how they run Thundercracker." Skywarp chuckled.

"Ha. This is way to easy, like shootin cyber ducks in a barrel." Thundercracker replied.

Skywarp let out a laugh before vanishing and reappearing on the other side of the village coming into land his feet dragging along the ground.

Starscream meanwhile was flying in low over the roof tops of the buildings in jet mode towards the Hokage's tower, pulling up he twisted and transformed landing onto of the tower. He transformed his hands into his weapons and began firing off missiles, several of them striking the academy killing almost everyone inside.

* * *

The moment the order was given, Blackout transformed and immediately went about causing as much damage to the Hyuuga compound via the use of his arm mounted Gatling cannons and detaching his rotor blades and using them as a flail, his weaponry tearing through both people and the surrounding buildings. The back area of his 'backpack' that formed the tail are of his helicopter mode opened up released his partner, Scorponok, to take care of anything he missed.

Neji stared at giant monstrosity before him, his limbs refusing to move. He could not help but watch as Blackout and Scorponok tore their way through the surrounding as if they nothing but paper. His senses overwhelmed by the sounds of people's cries of terror and the smell of burning that assaulted his nose. However what chilled his bones the most was the cry that the larger of the pair gave before it began its rampage "All hail Megatron."

"Neji-san, Neji-san." The sound of his name being called snapped him out his trance like state and found his cousin tugging on his arm "Come on Neji-san, we have to get out of here." Hinata was pleading.

Somehow she was able to drag him in attempt to get away from the carnage. Unfortunately their retreat hadn't gone unnoticed, Scorponok quickly burrowed into the ground in order to sneak up on trio unnoticed by them. The three of them continued to run headed towards the gate that led out of the Hyuuga compound when the ground beneath them began to shake before it began cracking open and Scorponok's form emerged. He lashed out with one of his spinning pincers at the two clan members were able duck out of the way just in time.

Enraged Scorponok tried stabbing at them with his tail blade however the three Hyuuga's ninja reflexes allowed them to dodge each time it tried to stab at them. Scorponok then drove his pincer into the ground debris flying at the three of them. Neji pushed Hinata out of the way the way of the debris and preformed his Hakkeshou Kaiten to knock the rubble that was flying towards him out of the way creating a cloud of dust as he did so.

Then from out of the cloud came Scorponok's tail blade came hurtling towards him, not being able to move Neji shut his eyes tight waiting for the blade to pierce through his body hoping that his cousin were running like hell and he'd delayed the mechanical creature long enough for them to get away. However the feeling of the blade piercing through him never came. Opening one of his eyes he found before him with the blade sticking through him was his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga. "Neji, take Hinata and get out of here." The clan leader told his nephew, blood pouring from his mouth as he spoke.

"But...lord Hiashi..."

"Don't argue with me Neji." Hiashi snapped "Your duty is protect the main house hold, now go protect her."

Those were Hiashi's final words, Scorponok pulled his tail back with his prey flapping around like a piece of cloth, the tail trashed about until Hiashi was thrown off and hit the ground his body making a sickening cracking sound upon impact whilst Hinata could only watch as her father was tossed aside like he was nothing. Neji's insides felt as though they had been put through a blender and nauseous feeling welling up inside him as he looked upon his uncle's dead body his final words being replayed in his mind

_"Neji, take Hinata and get out of here...Don't argue with me Neji...Your duty is protect the main house hold, now go protect her."_ Swallowing his fear, Neji ran towards Hinata and grabbed her. "Come on, were getting out of here."

"But...but what about Otou-san?" Hinata said, her voice beginning to crack.

"There's nothing we can do for him, we have to go now." Neji said, keeping his voice as steady as he could.

"But..."

"Damn it Hinata, your father sacrificed himself so we could have a chance of getting out alive. If you're just going to sit there and break down on me then it means nothing." Neji said, his tone carrying a harsh tone to it, he let go of her and began running "Now are you going to sit there and get crushed or are you going to try and extend your life by running? Either way I don't really care."

Hinata stared after him before taking one last look at her father. _'Otou-san...'_ getting to her feet she ran after her cousin. Scorponok made to go after them but Blackout told him not to bother, after all it was not like they were going to escape.

* * *

The moment that the Decepticons had made their presence known in the village, like many others, Sakura had been trying to find a safe place to hide from the seemingly unstoppable metallic invaders. She was running through the streets amongst the large crowd who were trying to escape from the carnage going on around them. Just then she felt someone grab her shoulder, hoping to see a familiar face she looked round but instead saw the face of a both terrified and furious woman

"Outta my way you pink haired freak." She snarled before shoving Sakura to the ground before disappearing into the crowd. Sakura used her arms to shield her head as the seemingly endless ocean of people swarmed around her miraculously no one stepped on her.

After what seemed like hours the crowd thinned and then vanished, Sakura slowly removed her arms and slowly rose herself onto her knees. Just then the sound of growling caught her attention, slowly turning round she found herself face to face with Ravage, the jaguar like bot was glaring at her with his cold blood red eyes. Sakura stared wide eyed in fear at Ravage her breathing heavy. Ravage let lose a high pitched snarl which resulted in a scream from the pinkette. Ravage made to pounce upon her whilst Sakura tried to shield herself.

"KONOHA DAI SENPUU! Leaf Great Whirlwind!" from seemingly out of nowhere a figure appeared and delivered a powerful spinning kick to Ravage, knocking him back down onto his side and skidded along the group for several meters. "Sakura, are you alright?" hearing a concerned sounding voice Sakura uncovered her eyes and saw before her the self proclaimed 'Handsome Devil of Konohagakure' and 'genius of hard work', Rock Lee. "Lee..." Lee turned his focus back on Ravage "Have no worries Sakura; I will protect you from this strange metallic creature."

Lee and Ravage then charged at one another "KONOHA REPPUU! Leaf Violent Wind!"

Lee then got down low and preformed a spinning kick. Knocking Ravage's front legs out from under him.

"KONOHA SENPUU! Leaf Whirlwind!" wasting no time Lee leapt up and began to spin his body performing a flying round house kick sending Ravage crashing onto his back.

Satisfied Lee turned to Sakura and gave her his mentor's symbol of victory, the thumbs up accompanied by the legendary grin. Sakura stared at the green wearing bowl haired ninja, she recalled how she had thought the boy to be an annoyance (not to mention a little creepy) however after he came to her aid in the Forest of Death as well as his fight against Gaara during the Chunin exams she began to see him in anew, despite his rather dramatic personality (adopted from Gai-sensei) he was a passionate and driven person who had achieved all he had through nothing but hard work and perseverance.

He and Naruto were very much alike, neither one of them had had an easy life and had to achieve everything they had the hard way instead of it being handed to them on a silver platter.

Just then something up in the sky caught her eye _'Huh, what is that?'_ the thing grew closer and closer with great speed and revealed itself to be Laserbeak.

Sakura's eyes widened and cried out "Lee, watch out!"

Before Lee could even reply the robotic condor fired off a shot that struck him in the back and he fell to the ground unmoving. Sakura felt her entire body go numb; she didn't want to believe what had just happened; however there was no denying no matter how much she wanted to...Lee was dead.

Laserbeak flew over to Ravage and turned him over, the moment the robotic jaguar was back on his feet his glowing red eyes set themselves on the immobile form of Sakura. Letting out a loud snarl he lunged at her with the intent of tearing her head from her body, then from out of seemingly nowhere a whilst of wind and leaves appeared around the pink haired girl however Ravage was undeterred as he pounced his fangs and claws connecting with something solid, however it wasn't the girl instead it was a wooden log.

In a nearby alley Sakura watched as both Ravage and Laserbeak looked about them no doubt confused by what just happened before rushing off. Looking behind her she saw a woman with black hair and dark eyes dressed in a black robe and also supporting an unconscious Ino who was now breathing heavily, Lady Tsunade's assistant Shizune.

Even in her semi functional state Sakura could tell what had happened, first Shizune had used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to teleport herself to her position then used Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Stance Technique) to get them out of danger. "Shizune-sama..."

"Quiet." The dark haired woman replied as she set Ino on the ground and went to check that the coast was clear then walked back of her and picked Ino off the ground and offered a hand to Sakura "Come, I doubt we'll be safe here for long."  
"Shizune-sama, what happen to Ino?" Sakura asked.  
"Don't worry, she's fine." Shizune replied, she then took hold of Sakura's and the two of them began leaping away Sakura taking one last look at Lee's corpse __

'Goodbye Lee.'

* * *

Megatron walked through the village taking in the sight of destruction that that his Decepticons were unleashing. Thanks to the Autobots he knew that this planet was rich in Energon, he would use this village as a base of operations and starting point putting its people to work to mine it for him and ship it back to Cybertron. By the time they'd harvested all the Energon in the area he would be in a position of power and would call in more of his followers and have them spread to another area and repeat the process.

"Stop right there." A voice caught his audio unit and scanning the area saw a woman standing on top of a tall pole "Just who are you, why are you attack this village?" She demanded.

Megatron's eyes narrowed "And just who are you to stand in my way?" he replied

"You first." The woman said sharply

"Very well then, I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Megatron said introducing himself. A hard scowl decorated the woman's features

"And I am Lady Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure and granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage who helped to found this village." Tsunade snapped "Whatever plans you have I suggest you forget them because I will not let you or anyone harm this place." _'__Nawaki__ ...Dan...Naruto...I promise I will protect this village with my life.'_

A small smirk spread across Megatron's face, he had to admire the woman's spirit, it reminded him somewhat of Primes. Just then the sound of clapping got both their attention and looking round Tsunade saw Jiraya standing on top of a building

"Nice speech there flat chest, but don't kid yourself." The toad sage said firmly "If this guy's the leader of this group then it's safe to assume he's more powerful then all of them. You're going to need my help with this one."

Megatron glared at the man "Pesky insect." He then raised his fusion cannon and unleashed mighty blast of energy that demolished the building that Jiraya had been standing on. Just then there was a gust of wind and Jiraya appeared beside Tsunade

"I believe that just proved my point. This guy surpasses anything Orochimaru could do, if I'd had to guess he might even rival the Bijuu in power." He told the blond woman. He then but his thumb till he drew blood and smeared it on his palm. Tsunade regarded her former teammate for a few seconds before swallowing her pride and mimicked his movements.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU! Summoning!" the two of them cried and a large cloud of white smoke and from it emerged a large brown toad with a pipe in its mouth wearing a black Gi and a short sword at its side as well as a large white and blue slug.

**"Jiraya you old coot, why have you summoned me?"** Gamabunta demanded, he then looked around and saw the carnage that was going on around him **"Oh I get it; you need me to clean up this mess."**

"Well I didn't call you here for a social visit."Jiraya retorted.

Meanwhile Tsunade was giving orders to her summon, "Katsuyu I need your assistance." **"Yes my lady."**

Although he didn't show it Megatron was slightly taken aback at the two fleshlings ability to summon these two giant creatures from out of nowhere but he would not allow this to faultier his plans. "Do not think these creatures will change anything, even they cannot halt my plans." He told the foursome.

**"Really well I'd have to disagree with you, you pesky little tin can."** Gamabunta retorted, he then drew his drew his yakuza blade "GAMADOSUZAN! Toad Yakuza Sword Beheading!"

He then lunged forward at the Decepticon leader with the intent of slicing him in two with his giant blade. Megatron raised his fusion cannon and began charging up energy within the barrel, he then unleashed a large burst of energy that struck the toad bosses blade causing it to shatter.

Megatron leapt into the air and landed on top of Bunta's head driving his fist into the giant toad's head, the momentum being strong enough to knock him to the ground.

"Jiraya, get out of the way." Tsunade told her teammate. Jiraya could tell what Tsunade was planning to do and ordered Gamabutua to leap upwards into the air. "Now Katsuyu." Tsunade ordered

"ZETSUSHI NENSAN! Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid!" A stick looking fluid was expelled from Katsuyu's mouth; it then struck Megatron who felt it start to eat into his armor.

"Good work Katsuyu, now let us finish him off." Jiraya told the giant slug "Time for some oil Bunta."

"GAMAYUDAN! Toad Oil Projectile!" Gamabunta's face began swelling up and from his mouth he released a torrent of oil whilst at the same time Jiraya was running through hand signs.

"KATON: ENDAN! Fireball!" he then fired a jet of flame from his mouth.

"KATON: GAMAYU ENDAN! Toad Oil Fireball!" The fire of Jiraiya's katon jutus hit the oil; setting it ablaze. The burning mass struck Megatron consuming him and he vanished from sight.

"You think that did it?" Jiraya asked

**"Hard to say, he's powerful so I don't know how much damage that attack might inflict."** Bunta replied. The flames burned black smoke raising off it just then something inside it caught both Sannien and their summons attention, there amongst the inferno was a figure the fire light reflecting off if armor and arm cannon.

Megatron emerged from the flames like Sephiroth and pointed his arm cannon charging up another shot before firing another burst of energy, this one more powerful than the one he had fired to destroy Gamabuta's Yazuka blade, the shot struck Katsuyu blowing her into millions of smaller clones of herself. With the destruction of her summon Tsunade found herself hurtling towards the ground only to be grabbed by Jiraya who Shushin'd in then out again to save her reappearing on a nearby rooftop.

"Tsunade, are you alright?" The white haired sage asked.

"I'm fine; get your hands off me you old pervert." Tsunade replied as she wriggled her way out of Jiraya's grip and turned back to the battle that was taking placed between Gamabunta and Megatron.

"SUITON: TEPPOUDAMA! Bullet!" several spheres of water were fired from the giant toad's mouth at the Decepticon leader who either dodged them or destroyed them with his shoulder cannon creating a small rain storm.

**"Stand still you little bug."** Gamabunta said, he was beginning to grow tired of his opponent. And idea came to mind and he slammed one of his front legs into the ground creating a shockwave that knocked Megatron off his feet.

**"Gotcha."** Bunta prepared to finish Megatron off when something stuck him in the back of the head, looking round the best he could he saw Starscream standing atop the Hokage's tower his weapons smoking, the seeker began firing and was joined by Skywarp and Thundercracker firing off barrages of laser blasts and missiles striking the toad boss.

Megatron rose to his feet, seeing the giant toad was distracted he began charging up his fusion cannon for another shot, the barrel glowing with power he fired off a shot that struck Gamabunta causing him to cry out in pain.

**"Jiraya, I'm sorry."** The toad boss said turning to his master before both he and Katsyu vanished in a puff of smoke.

Breathing heavily the damaged form of Megatron began walking away from the sight of his latest battle, mech fluid seeping through the cracks in his armor. He walked through the ruins that had once been the leaf village towards the Hokage tower.

Stopping half a mile from the structure he raised his fusion cannon and took aim, energy building inside the barrel before firing. The blast struck the base of the tower destroying part of the load baring beam that ran up the centre of it causing it to collapse.

A brief second before the tower began collapsing Starscream leapt off the top and flew towards Megatron

"What were you thinking, I could have been scrapped." The seeker demanded as he touched down.

"Well sometimes sacrifices have to be made." Megatron replied.

The destruction of the Hokage's tower brought about an end of the invasion, in that moment everyone surrendered. The Decepticons were victorious.

* * *

Shizune sighed as she ran her fingers through Sakura's hair as she looked about the gathered about, each of them had lost friends and family in the attack.

Ino had witnesses the destruction of her home, courtesy of a missile fired by Brawl; the explosion had killed both her parents.

Asuma was killed by Thundercracker, Kurenai was still pretty beat up about this crying in her sleep and having to be comforted by Anko.

Chouji had fallen to Barricade.

Kiba had been killed by Ravage, Akamaru was now being cared for by Hinata.

Gai had been killed by Rumble and Frenzy when they used their pile drivers to collapse a building on top of him, Kakashi had taken this pretty hard as although he had never came out and said so he respected the bowel haired loon as a shinobi and had been the closest thing he'd had to a friend since Obito and Rin died.

Just then a siren went off signalling that the working day had begun. The sound of a locking being opened was heard and Rumble and Frenzy appeared in the doorway of the facility where the survivors where kept. "Alright you lazy bums, get up." Rumble ordered "Time to get to work."

The purple bot took out a remote and pressed a button, a neon yellow chain came into existence attached to the people's ankles. Soon enough everyone was on their feet being led towards the area where the academy once stood at the base of the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

Light years away from Konoha on Cybertron the Autobots were preparing to mobilize, the Ark was finally finished and all its systems were operational. In the handing bay Optimus with Naruto sitting on his shoulder and Magnus was standing before a crowd of other Autobots that had been picked to be the ship's crew.

"Autobots, we have reached a crucial moment." Optimus said, addressing the crowd in front of him "This vessel is a symbol our future, but for now it must also serve another function. We cannot allow Megatron to plunder other planets of their resources or bring their inhabitance to be crushed under his iron fist. Others shouldn't have to suffer because of our war with the Decepticons."

He then looked over at Magnus who took a step forward "We have chosen the crew for the ships maiden voyage, please board as soon as your name is called.Jazz. Ironhide. Ratchet. Bumblebee. Arcee. Jetfire. Powerglide. Blaster. Preceptor. Red Alert. Inferno. Hound. Mirage. Sideswipe. Sunstreaker. Wheeljack. Prowl. Grimlock. Landmine. Hotrod."

One by one each member of the announced crew boarded the ship, taking up their positions. Once all the final checks were made, the safety clamps were released and the engine flared into life launching the craft from the ground gaining speed and into the upper atmosphere until it was free of the planet's atmosphere and into space.

* * *

If Megatron were described it then this would be hell, spikes stuck out of the wall and strange tendrils emerged from the floor. Looking around he saw Prime pointing his ion rifle at him, he then fired his weapon and the blast zipped past his head striking several tendrils that were coming up from behind him. Just then more tendrils appeared behind Prime and Megatron returned the favour by blasting them with his fusion cannon.

Around them Acree Jetfire Starscream Brawl and Astrotrain who were also dealing with their own threats

_"Come on, we have to keep moving."_ The Autobot leader _"The longer we spend doing this the less time Cybertron has."_

_"Save the speeches Prime, we all know what we have to do."_ Megatron replied as he blasted more tendrils, he then pointed his fusion cannon at a wall and fired blowing a hole through it which slowly began to grow back

_"Come on, move it."_ He yelled.

* * *

Megatron's optical sensors activate and got up from the chair that had been constructed from the debris of the Hokage's tower. Shaking his head he rid himself of the images from his 'dream', a bot in his position did not have the luxury of nostalgia.

Just then Soundwave came up to him to give him a report of the progress that the slaves performance and the amount of Energon that was being uncovered and being prepared to be shipped back to Cybertron. I

t was almost ironic, there was a time any stellar cycles ago before the war and before the rise of the Decpeticons that he himself was in a similar situation being part of a colony in the Cybertronian system being forced to mine Energon to be sent back to Cybertron.

For now things were going good, their occupation of this village had gone off without a hitch, none of the surrounding nations had come to investigate and their first shipment of Energon was almost ready to be shipped back to Cybertron, however he knew that it will not last. It was only a matter of time before others would come to investigate what was happening here and he was certain that Optimus and the Autobot wouldn't come after them.

* * *

Far away from Konoha a man with long ebony hair and pale skin was seated in a darkened chamber surrounded by various different items displayed on the walls ranging from strange fettle creatures in jars to a severed hand with a ring on one of the fingers. Just then a door opened and a grey haired man wearing glasses entered.

"What is it Kabuto?" the pale skinned man demanded.

"Lord Orochimaru, I bring news from Konoha." The grey haired young man replied "It seems that the rumours going around hold some weight."

"Do they now!" Orochimaru was silent as he considered the information that had been brought to him. "Maybe I should go and look into this myself."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Kabuto asked. 

"Why not, after all if the rumours are indeed true then this is an ideal opportunity to put a spanner in the works in the Akatsuki's plans."

Cue creepy maniacal villain laugh here.

* * *

AN Fiiinally I got this chapter finished, sorry it took so long I took some time to work on some other things. However I have to go back to university soon and wanted to get this finished and posted before then. Anyway that was the Decpeticons occupation of Konoha, I know some of you might no be happy with it but I need it in order to put certain things in motion.  
I know many of you are thinking that I made the Decpeticon's too powerful however that's the point, their meant to be like these unstoppable behemoths to the people of Konoha hence why any Jutsu it useless against them otherwise they wouldn't have been defeated.  
Anyway I'll try and get round to writting the next chapter soon as I can, things should pick up it it. I've also got a new poll running, I want to include the baseformers in this but I'm undecided which ones so please cast your votes and if your wondering where Devastator and Superion are, don't worry they will show up.  
Anyway review and let me know what you think, and till next time peace out and Till All Are One.


End file.
